


A New Star

by Quantum_Bewear



Series: Hammy x Lucky [3]
Category: uchuu sentai kyuranger
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, My “triumphant” return..., Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Bewear/pseuds/Quantum_Bewear
Summary: Hammy receives startling news, and doesn’t know what the future holds.





	A New Star

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, been awhile… I’m honestly sorry for slacking, but the past few months I haven’t felt motivated to write and I haven’t even watched Kyuranger since then. I know a few things like the new ranger and Lucky’s battlizer but that’s about it, and I’m not sure if I will go back. What surprised me was I was still getting kudos and comments even from a week or two ago, and as Kyuranger popped in my head a few days ago, here I am, I won't promise frequent updates, it’ll happen when they happen.

“What!” Hammy yelled. The doctor flinched at her scream, though remained silent as the girl in front of her stared at the small stick in her hands. “I-I’m…”

“Pregnant.” The doctor said, her voice filled with concern for the young teenager. 

Hammy sat down in a chair, placing a hand on her stomach. “I can’t be pregnant!” she exclaimed, looking desperately into the doctor's eyes.

“I’m sorry young lady, but the test is positive.” She confirmed. “Do you know the father?”

“Of course I know him,” Hammy thought, the image of her loving boyfriend popped in her head. She remembered their night of...passion, two months ago. It was a normal day, typical fight with some Jark Matter mooks on Earth, though at night things changed, it was the first time for both of them. “We were so stupid!” She yelled in her head, tears welled in eyes. Finally opening her mouth, she choked out the words. “Y-yeah, he’s my boyfriend…”

“Do you want to talk to him first before you make a decision?” She said as she handed Hammy a tissue box.

“Y-yes…” Hammy whispered, composing herself a small bit before walking out. 

Hammy found herself on a bench in a nearby park, still lost in thought. As she ran the last few weeks and hours in her head she saw it made sense. She felt very nauseous recently and at one point had to leave a battle with Jark Matter to throw up. The other Kyurangers thought it was an illness from Earth she caught, Lucky eventually pleaded with her to go to the doctor, though he couldn’t come due to a new mission. 

She didn’t know what he’d think, he was the most positive person she knew, and loved him for it, but he could get serious, though it was so rare she barely knew that side of him. 

“Could we be parents?” She placed both hands on her stomach, hoping any maternal instinct in her would guide her. “I have to tell him,” Hammy told herself. “He deserves to know.”

-Later on the Orion-

Hammy laid on the bed in her quarters, waiting for Lucky’s return. She’d been there for about an hour, she told the other Kyurangers still on the Orion that she simply caught a stomach bug on Earth, and that she would be fine in a day or two. Her mind raced, trying to think how she would spill the beans. She could say it outright or slowly lead into it, though she gradually decided to wing it as a headache formed.

The almost deafening silence was soon interrupted by the sound of Voyagers docking. Hammy wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or more scared, though the ring of a loud “Yosha Lucky!” was comforting, along with the face of her boyfriend after about two minutes.

“Hammy!” Lucky yelled as he quickly scooped her up and kissed her. “Raptor told me you're all better now right!”

“S-Sort of…” Hammy quivered, as Lucky lowered her to her feet, she took his hands, preparing to spill her secret, but only tears came out.

“What’s wrong!?” Lucky asked, wiping some tears from her cheek.

“I-I’m pre-PREGNANT!” Hammy yelled. 

Before Lucky could consider it being a joke he looked in her eyes and could tell she was serious. He was speechless, and his expression was unreadable. Hammy took one of his hands and moved it under her shirt, placing it on her stomach. 

Hammy broke the silence. “You don’t have to-“ but was interrupted by a soft kiss to her lips. 

“What should we name it?” Lucky asked, a goofy grin on his face.

“Really?” Hammy spit out. “You want it.”

“Of course, it’s ours!” Lucky exclaimed. “There’s no way I’d leave you, I’m so excited!”

“But would we be good parents?” 

“Of course, I’m the luckiest guy in the universe after all!” Lucky reassured.

Hammy cried tears of joy, passionately kissing him. “Thank you…” she choked out.

The two walked out hand in hand, ready to tell the others of their news.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda said this wouldn’t happen last time but I thought this would make things interesting. I think this is a change in my writing style and would appreciate feedback. I do want to continue this since I hate cliffhangers and don’t want to leave you all hanging, but who knows when that will be. If you have ideas for this arc, or baby names, say your thoughts down below. I hope you enjoyed. Also this seemed longer than it is to me anyway, maybe they can start getting longer.


End file.
